Enemy From The Past
by ciocarlie
Summary: Dimulai dengan penyerang misterius yang menghancurkan kelompok Cavallone, dan semua pembantaian yang terjadi selanjutnya diakibatkan oleh seseorang. Siapa? Dan beberapa pemain tambahan yang muncul, apakah ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu di masa lalu?


Bau anyir adalah satu-satunya bau yang tercium di tempat itu. Bangunan yang menjadi saksi bisu pemakaman bagu ratusan orang yang tidak akan pernah menyangka hari itu akan datang. Dimana mereka akan merenggang nyawa, di tangan seseorang yang tidak pernah mereka bayangan sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang menyerang? Kenapa tidak ada konfirmasi dari pihak keamanan?!"

Pria separuh baya itu tampak berada di salah satu ruangan kosong disana. Suaranya terdengar panik, semuanya berjalan dengan cepat bahkan tanpa suara dan juga kehancuran yang berarti. Mereka diserang seseorang ataupun sebuah kelompok. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka temukan, informasi ataupun gambaran siapa. Namun yang pasti, pergerakannya yang tapi sudah cukup menunjukkan kalau ia sangat mengerti tentang bangunan itu. Terlalu mengerti, hingga kecurigaan tentang orang dalam yang difikirkan pria itu tampaknya sangat pasti.

_"Chiamare il capo!"_

BANG! BANG!

Suara pistol tampak membuatnya memutuskan hubungan darurat itu, dan instingnya membawa pria itu untuk memegang pistol dan bersiap dengan semua musuh baik satu ataupun lebih. Ia akan melindungi tempat dan orang-orang disini bahkan dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"_Chi e la!?"_

Pintu mahoni itu berdecit dimana engsel pintu itu bahkan tampak ternodai oleh warna darah segar dari mayat yang ada disekelilingnya. Langkah ringan itu menjadi pengiring pertemuan sang pria dengan seseorang yang menggiringnya menuju ke dewa kematian. Seutas senyuman tampak terlukis jelas, sementara mata pria itu terbuka lebar melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak mungkin, kau?!"

_"Arrividerci~"_

BANG!

Satu tembakan yang ia kira kena tampak meleset saat itu, dan sebuah bom cahaya tampak dilemparkan padanya. Menyadari target yang tampak melarikan diri, orang itu berdecak kesal dan tampak bergerak untuk mencari keberadaannya. Namun semuanya tampak gelap dan tidak bisa ia lihat sama sekali. Ia berjalan, keluar dari bangunan yang sudah kehilangan pengujinya itu.

Namun sebelum ia bergerak keluar, ia mengeluarkan sebuah tombol yang kemudian ia tekan saat berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dari mansion itu.

DHUAR!

"Check mate..."

.

**Enemy from The Past**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : ** Romance/Crime

**Pairing : D18**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Summary :**

Dimulai dengan penyerang misterius yang menghancurkan kelompok Cavallone, dan semua pembantaian yang terjadi selanjutnya diakibatkan oleh seseorang. Siapa? Dan beberapa pemain tambahan yang muncul, apakah ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu di masa lalu?

.

"Sudah mendapatkan informasi dari Dino-san?!"

Pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan itu menatap layar yang menunjukkan beberapa orang disana. Pria berambut putih dengan mata ungu, perempuan berambut hitam yang tampak mengenakan topi putih, serta pria berambut hitam dengan luka bakar di wajahnya.

"Ledakan itu menewaskan semua anak buah Cavallone Tsunayoshi. Aku ragu kalau bucking bronco itu akan selamat," Tsuna mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, dan giginya. Ia tahu kalau kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk melihat Dino dalam keadaan selamat.

"Sebuah rekaman sedang diteliti oleh Shouichi-kun Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran kali ini tampak serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Tsuna hanya mengangguk meskipun ia tentu saja tidak bisa tenang dengan apa yang ia hadapi saat ini. Cavallone dan juga Vongola sudah sangat dekat dan Tsuna sudah menganggap Dino sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengabarkan semua yang berhubungan dengan kejadian ini."

Dan layar tampak mati saat sambungan terputus. Dan Tsuna hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya lelah dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kyouya, apakah kau tidak tahu apapun tentang keberadaan Dino-san?" Sang cloud guardian yang sedaritadi ada disana tampak menyilangkan tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada disana, "aku tahu kalau Dino-san benar-benar mempercayaimu lebih dari yang lainnya."

"Hn, aku tidak tahu apapun. Dan aku kemari karena herbivore itu sudah mengirimkan rekaman yang kau inginkan," Hibari melempar rekaman itu pada Tsuna dan tetap di posisinya. Tsuna menatap rekaman itu sebelum mengangguk, dan Hibari bebalik meninggalkan ruangan itu namun dengan sebuah senyuman dingin tersungging di wajahnya.

* * *

_"Sicilly dikejutkan dengan hancurnya salah satu kelompok mafia yang menduduki jajaran kelompok yang paling berkuasa di dunia."_

_"Kelompok Cavallone diduga hancur dengan terbakarnya markas itu hingga habis hanya dalam satu malam."_

Suara TV menyala menjadi lagu pengiring malam yang menghiasi ruangan itu. Ruangan remang dengan hanya cahaya TV menyala yang menjadi sumber penerangan ruangan itu tidak membuat orang itu berkedip dari tempat duduknya. Matanya melekat pada channel berbahaya Italia di depannya, menggantinya bahkan entah sudah berapa kalinya.

_"Saat ini kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa tidak ada seseorangpun yang ada di markas yang selamat. Api menjalar sangat cepat hingga semua yang ada disana terbakar habis tanpa bersisa."_

Zzrrt...

_"Saat ini kepolisian bekerja sama dengan beberapa oknum mencoba untuk mencari dalang dari semua ini."_

Zzzrrrt...

_"Diduga ini adalah penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh orang dalam yang berhianat."_

PIP!

Saat layar menjadi hitam, saat itulah pemuda itu menoleh pada siapapun yang mengambil remote itu dan mematikan satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada di ruangan itu. Membuat apartment bintang Lima itu hanya disinari oleh cahaya lampu malam Kota yang tampak di jendela.

"_Sto disturbando?"_

* * *

Tsuna memasukkan rekaman yang didapatkan dari Hibari tadi dan memutarnya. Sebuah kamera pengawas sepertinya berhasil selamat dan Ia meminta Shouchi untuk memperbaikinya. Semua peristiwa malam itu dan sudut pandang satu-satunya kamera yang ada disana. Tidak ada yang terekam namun suara teriakan menggema disana diselingi oleh keheningan. Semua yang diserang seolah mendapatkan serangan yang sangat cepat.

"Ia terlalu paham dengan seluk beluk markas..."

Teriakan terdengar beberapa kali sebelum keheningan yang sangat lama terasa. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dan Tsuna tahu apapun yang ada disana sepertinya ialah yang melakukan semua ini.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Kegelapan membuat sosok itu tidak terlihat. Namun saat sosok itu menoleh dan menatap kamera yang ada disana, Tsuna membulatkan matanya, menyadari kalau ia mengetahui siapa yang ada disana.

"Tidak mungkin!"

DHUAR!

* * *

Mulut itu terbuka, tidak ada satupun kalimat yang bisa keluar dan hanya seutas senyuman yang bisa ia berikan pada pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sepasang tangan tampak melingkar dengan lembut di pinggang pemuda itu. dan sebuah ciuman yang dalam mengawali pertemuan mereka. Lama, seolah waktu bergerak sangat lambat disekelilingnya. Dan saat itu, mata cokelat bertemu dengan mata abu-abu metalik dan tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar selama beberapa saat.

"Sei arrivato, Mia Allodola..."

* * *

**Tsuzuru**

* * *

Tehe me balik lagi, ada yang kangen? #kenatendang

Jadi karena RW yang kebangetan bikin sakit lahir batin akhirnya sempat juga kemari. Dan Bukannya lanjut yang lain malah bikin baru. yah, soalnya kurang asupan D18 yang akhir-akhir ini berkutang eh maksudnya berkurang berganti menjadi 1827 #otl dan kenapa jadi crime thriller gini? Salahkan otak saya yang dipenuhi oleh Four Divergent dan Captain America #hoi

Pas lagi hiatus saya jadi konsultan #heh buat para kouhai buat nuangin ide, mungkin ada beberapa yang sudah publish dan ada beberapa yang belum tapi buat storyline dijamin keren #menurutme.

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk Ffic lainnya me mau rewrite semua. Dan lihat Ffic-Ffic sebelum hiatus kayaknya skill saya nurun kalau Dilihat dari review yang sedikit #ngarep

Oh tapi OTF bakal lanjut dan ga rewrite kok :3

Should I continue or not? RnR please :)


End file.
